


一万颗星星

by cccl



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	一万颗星星

01

“我坠入了爱河。”

不对，想来林娜琏的原话可能含蓄些，大概是“我可能喜欢上了一个人”之类的。

名井南正在慢条斯理地用餐，将面包撕成一小条一小条。她的这位青梅竹马姐姐说话总是满嘴跑火车，调戏她的套路也是一箩筐装不下。妈妈曾经在她小学、初中、高中都反复提醒过名井要提防花言巧语的男生，而经过林娜琏从小耳提面命的“教育”，更有段时间三天两头揪着她亲脸颊，让她们的花边新闻满学校地传——

女孩子才比较危险吧。

特指漂亮又聪明的女孩子，简直是她的命中克星。

好歹上了大学的名井南学会了处变不惊地面对林娜琏，她先是叉了块面包片，细细咀嚼吞咽，然后才慢条斯理地询问对方，当然最好是确有其人。

“所以娜琏姐姐喜欢的人是谁？”

她那一贯只会把别人弄得面红耳赤的青梅扯着名井的衣角晃了晃，化身成乖巧温软的小兔子，要不是被她熟悉本性的话。

“小南会帮我的是不是？”

看吧，还没有回答她的问题就得寸进尺了。

但是眉眼弯弯、笑起来简直要化成爱心型的嘴唇和标志性的大兔牙完全是明朗又少女的模样，名井不由得叹了一口气，终于确信对方不是在耍自己。

“嗯......如果需要我帮忙，而且姐姐没有被蒙蔽双眼的话。”

大抵是林娜琏初中时找的草食性初恋男友给她的阴影太大，虽然看上去斯斯文文的，所谓校草的面孔可以说是名副其实，但是遇事同样是唯唯诺诺的，一溜烟跑得飞快。自此，林娜琏后来便没有找过男友，整个高中都清心寡欲的当学生会长，除了和名井的八卦传得沸沸扬扬。啊，不行，想到就更来气了。

据林娜琏所说，假期结束从韩国回来念书的时候，机场某个位置堵满了人，于是她也随着挤进去，想看看究竟。但是很不巧地被人推拉了下，但是没有直接朝着瓷砖招呼，而是摔进了香香软软的怀抱。

等等，人既然那么多你为什么要往里面挤？香香软软的怀抱又是怎么回事?

名井南心里的吐槽快漫到喉咙口了，还记得挑了个重点问题。

“难道娜琏姐姐喜欢的人是什么明星......”

“bingo”，林娜琏笑眯眯地说。

“小南周末和我一起去握手会吧。”

结束中餐后，林娜琏塞给她大把闪亮亮滑溜溜的纸片，只不过不是钞票，而是码得整整齐齐的握手券。啊，原来对方喜欢的不是男孩子，也好，省得碰到叫人心烦的草食男。名井冷静地想，说了声好，维系着处变不惊的面瘫脸，捏着那堆握手券回寝室了。

结果到了周末，认认真真花了个把小时看什么公演什么综艺才认出了十来张脸的名井感到了深深的绝望，林娜琏有事爽约又让她不禁怀疑浪费的时间都是为了什么。还有对方说的“帮我向桃酱握手吧”，这种事情不是本人去做还有意义么。身为资深游戏宅的名井都懂的道理，可她还是顶着烈日炎炎跑去了握手会现场。

真正见识到人头攒动、挥汗如雨的偶像宅聚集场馆，名井的洁癖和人群恐惧症齐齐爆发，头晕目眩起来，整了整几乎要遮住大半张脸的口罩，可是现在要从不断拉长的队伍阵线中脱离出去同样是不现实的。

旁边几列的人都很多。

写着“桃”的字样的排队人数最多，便是林娜琏一见钟情的对象。她盯着平井桃，隔着慢慢蠕动的人堆，当红偶像组合团体的ace笑容傻傻乎乎的，说话黏黏糯糯的，像是拔丝的糖块。名井被人挤到旁边那列，却浑然不觉。本着对姐姐恋情的负责考核，必须得仔细打探观察对象吧。

当她发现自己被挤到别的队伍去了，已经太迟了。临时抱佛脚抬头看了眼队列前的名字，刚刚瞥见“凑崎纱夏”四个字，工作人员恰好推走了排她前面的人。

糟了，名井补习的综艺里很不巧是没有凑崎的几回，而公演的话，外务繁忙的几个top几乎都是不参加的吧。

“全部吗？”

工作人员盯着她手里的握手券问。

凑崎正在偷偷啃面包，脸颊鼓囊囊地像只松鼠，毫无夸张成分，她的眼睛稍微弯起，朝着名井眨了眨眼，就有星屑要从里面冒出。诚然冒冒失失地把面包屑弄到桌子上，被路过的staff随口说了几句，当红女爱豆仍旧笑眯眯的，搂住了staff姐姐的胳膊，撒娇声音又嗲又甜，却没法让人讨厌。

名井不知道自己是什么时候交出了全部的握手券。她习惯性在紧张起来时摸剪得中短的头发末梢，软软的发丝穿过指缝。她不擅长这样的场合，而准备问平井的关于维基百科之外的基础问题似乎也派不上用场，结果凑崎抢先开了口。

“啊，你是推桃酱的吧，但是似乎是我喜欢的类型呢。”

无害的啮齿动物的印象立马转变成小狐狸那样的生物，名井一时之间没有回答，伸出的手被对方两手握住。交叠的、温热的手掌，那人略略弯下腰，笔直的锁骨凸显在她面前。只有进食时显得肉嘟嘟的脸颊，现下看简直小到夸张。

“我确实没有推凑崎桑”，没有料到有人会老老实实回答她的问题，凑崎一瞬间惊讶的眸子马上又重归于平静。像一捧清冽的露水，细小的波动马上会恢复原先的模样。

“骗人的吧”，她握着名井的手晃了晃，眼里的笑意不减，“不管是谁的饭，我猜你下次肯定还要排我这”。

“不会来了啦”，名井嘟哝着。

危险。

麻烦。

名井心里面的警铃“叮叮叮”直响，她盯着女爱豆的脸，通常来说会显得轻佻又傲慢的语句，和凑崎的形象叠加，产生了奇妙的化学反应。甜美也好，娇媚也罢，落于俗套的词语套到这位偶像身上似乎可以溢出蜂蜜般的滋味来，“扑哧扑哧”冒出粉红色的气泡。

还没有到一见钟情的地步。

可明明知道是由偶像的外皮包裹，加之以为在林娜琏的日常训练下已经油盐不进了，名井南还是捕捉到了自己的动摇。

凑崎的手很软，三十张券可以握两分半钟，也就是一百五十秒左右，足以她的手指划过自己掌心，沿着掌纹前行，将温热而甘甜的触觉带来，叫人神经都麻痹。

而对话依旧是自由散漫地进行，不会太过严谨，同样不会在某处忽然掐断，凑崎是格外擅长这样的场合吧。

在几乎是漫长的握手过程中抽离，她算是一一回答了凑崎的问题，可仔细回想却记不清任何重点。总算结束了偶像带来的疑似于恋爱的氛围，不得不说凑崎在这方面可谓是技术精湛，空气中的粉红泡泡也该消失了吧。

名井戴着口罩像是身形瘦削的理工男，但精巧的鼻梁和小鹿般黑亮的眼眸这么看都是女孩子，于是连后面的工作人员也没有粗鲁地推搡，只是提醒她时间到了。

“下次再见”，凑崎说，于是很麻烦的，她的心跳又有些加快的迹象。

在这里要是说“才不要”之类否定的话未免显得太孩子气，名井扯了下口罩，将其拉扯得更高，几乎盖住了她的鼻梁，沉默不语地走了。

“纱夏酱真是坏心眼。”

“只是想要逗一下可爱的女孩子嘛~”

正好到了中途休息的阶段，staff来通知她吃饭，撞见了匆匆离去的名井南。然后这个当红偶像团体的大top就嘻嘻笑着要糊弄过去。总是如此的，不过含着暧昧和调戏成分严重超过了平日的程度，大抵又是出于和平井桃的竞争心理吧。

“桃酱，来一起吃饭。”

“我为什么要跟你一起吃......”

又来了，外界一度风传两人关系不和，虽然看起来确实是某些方面的不合，但绝不是关系紧张的意思吧，偏偏凑崎确实是有暗含着竞争心理的。

名井从凑崎的队列出来后，又收了几张握手券，现场的价格会比较高，不过这不是重点。按照她有印象的名字，下午又排了那些人的队伍。从拥挤的场馆出来已经是下午了，她长长吐了一口气，将包裹了大半张脸的口罩丢进了垃圾桶，纤长且白皙的手指轻易能被看出是长期窝在家里的那种人。

踏进家门被妈妈询问了这次周末为什么回来得这么晚，名井弯着腰，一手撑着墙壁，另外的手解开鞋带，将其搁到鞋架上。

她拨了拨挡住视线的刘海，轻声跟妈妈说去参加了偶像活动。

“咦，小南什么时候有喜欢的偶像？”

“刚刚”，她补充道，“不久前，陪娜琏姐姐去的”。

“挺好的，多出去玩玩吧。”

典型的温和型家庭主妇，对她更是宠得让人难以想象，名井刮了刮自己的脸颊，不知道为何要心虚起来。

哥哥不知道去了哪里，于是她径直回到自己的房间。

想起来上周新买的游戏尚未通关，妈妈大致也是知道女儿要在房间里待几个小时吧，所以到晚餐也只是敲了敲她的房门，问饭菜是否待会给她加热。

“不用了，我现在就出来。”

游戏的界面罕见地停留在“game over”的字样上，名井叹了一口气，心想原来不是见到所有的爱豆都会有疑似于恋爱的化学反应啊，她将头埋进臂弯，大约过了二十秒才跑去开门。

02

偶像是个狡猾的职业，他们所说多数话大可不必相信。而凑崎纱夏，平井桃觉得她的每一句话都可以不用认真看待。

“桃酱~”

又来了，平井桃正趴在床上看舞蹈视频，凑崎便开始唤她的名字。声音像棉花糖似的，但入耳后“嘭嘭嘭”地涨开又似爆米花，搅得人有点儿心烦意乱。她抓了抓头发，决定不去理会最近愈发爱捉弄她的人。

结果对方三下两下爬到床上，哪怕平井是斜躺着的，明明周围有那么多的空间，凑崎非要坐在她身上，并且上下颠了几下。要不是三天两头泡在舞蹈室锻炼出的强健体魄，平井的五脏六腑都要挤成一团了。

“停停停”，平井的声音也随着抖啊抖，“你想干嘛啊？”

“都是因为你不理我嘛”，凑崎非常擅长恶人先告状，但并没有不依不挠，见对方停下了手里的动作就轱辘轱辘从平井身上滚落到一边去了。

“整个下午待在宾馆多无聊啊，我们出去逛街吧。”

拜托，这可是三天外务里唯一空闲的下午，不要说得她们跟闲得发慌的当代大学生似的。

平井刚想拒绝，对方便抛出了条件，说是晚饭由她请客。于是组合的ace有些心动地试探道，多贵都行吗？这就取决于你帮我拎几个包了。面前女人歪着头、半阖着眼睛，看起来很纯良，但总觉得一肚子的坏水。平井心想，只要不赖账就好......当然，凑崎喜欢变着花样逗她、耍她，真正损害到利益的是没有的，多半是出于以此为乐。

嗯......凑崎是这样的人，既狡猾又麻烦的家伙。

两个人都戴了眼镜和帽子稍加修饰，要是被狂热的粉丝认出来也是无法避免的，所以不如随意些，不像出道伊始爱把自己裹成北极熊。平井方才已经卸了妆，现下的淡妆愈发衬得凑崎明艳动人，而她不但要拎自己的包，还要帮对方拿。

当平井毫无形象地瘫倒在餐厅时，当然因为光线比较暗，不至于将知名偶像现在的样子登到报刊上为大众所知。凑崎已经摊开菜单，拨了拨头发，舔唇的动作让男服务员心领神会地跑去倒茶，然后匆匆忙忙退下撞到的凳腿，后来怎么都不肯来了，换了个白白净净的小女生，大抵是来打零工的学生。

“请问，你是平井桑吗？”

刚刚恨不得瘫倒在椅子上的平井桃终于捡起了她的偶像包袱，笑容倒是无论何时都很真挚，她比了个“嘘”的手势，说现在是私底下的行程。高中生样貌的女服务员揪着自己的制服，白皙的脸上透着薄红，很是可爱，点头说自己知道了，填写她们点单时格外认真。

“啊，桃酱的女粉丝真多，好羡慕~”

对方还没走远，凑崎就压低声音贴近平井说，吹出来的气打在对方的皮肤上，痒痒的。

“旁边有人会看到的。”

“难道桃酱害怕嘛、恋爱发觉之类的。”

真的是够了啦，平井偷偷翻了个白眼，觉得对方简直是难以沟通的典范，于是任由凑崎窝在她的肩膀。等到点的东西陆陆续续地端过来，她竟然也就保持着姿势毫不含糊地进食，让凑崎随着她的动作抖来抖去，而对方仍旧可以“咯咯咯”地笑着。

“喂——我说，真的有人在看，有个女孩子已经盯着你好久了，我看纱夏也不用羡慕我，那个人肯定是你的狂热女饭。”

对平井的话多少有点儿在意，凑崎停止了逗弄她的行为。

不得不说这个餐厅的光线营造得有够适合热恋情侣，而对于她们这样，或者说平井专门为了店里碳烤猪蹄而来，堪称是浪费了。几盏被雕刻有花纹的灯壁包裹的棕黄色的灯悬挂在天花板上，颇有迷离又朦胧的氛围，临近窗户那儿恰好有一盏，即是她们的斜对面。她看得不分明，微微眯起了眼睛，不知是不是灯光的作用，平井所指的女生罩在橘黄色的光线下，耳垂染上了蜂蜜色。

和凑崎目光对上的时候，她正在和对面的人讲话，嘴唇嗡动的幅度很小，手缩在卫衣袖子里，然后同桌子的男人自然而然去摸了她的头。

被凑崎看着，对方移开了视线，倒看不出是否一直盯着自己。至于耳垂的薄红，还有透过白皙皮肤烘托出的粉嫩嫩的表层，可能是因为餐厅里比较闷，或者是男人亲密的举动吧。知名偶像团体的top托着腮帮，不依不挠地思考着对方好生眼熟这件事。

到底是？

“南，我听妈妈说你去了握手会。”

“嗯......因为娜琏姐姐想去”，名井南在心里叹了一口气，想着果然在家里马上传遍了，还是选择默默出卖了林娜琏。

“不知道你饭的是什么团，你忘了我们家的娱乐公司旗下好几组艺人......”

名井看到哥哥的嘴唇微微张合，却无从辨别他在说什么，她所在意的那个角落，架着金色细框眼镜的凑崎撑着下巴饶有兴趣地看着她。可以确信是看着她吧？虽然不晓得和对方偶遇是多么凑巧的事件，但名井天生就仿佛拥有好运气和一切令人羡慕的条件。

偷窥被抓包了。她第一反应是这个，感觉热度沿着耳际攀爬，下意识地别过了脑袋。

握手会之外的地方应该不算违背自己说过的话吧？

“南、南”，哥哥伸手在她面前晃了晃，“那边有什么吗？”

“啊......没有什么。”

她开始小口小口地进食，微微鼓起的两颊，低头露出的发旋，十分乖巧的样子。

椅子和地板摩擦产生细小的声音，女偶像甜腻的声音融化在空气里。凑崎经过身边时，正勾着平井的手臂，发现了什么而嘻嘻笑着、挨近了对方——

至少在名井的视角来看，似乎是亲吻了一下，或许不是，只是角度的问题，可看起来周围分明是萦绕着粉红色的空气。这样亲昵的举动完全不符合外界的不和传闻。

在即将走出店门之际，凑崎转过身来，分明是朝着她的方向，眨了眨眼。

“你刚刚在干嘛？”

想到刚刚凑崎忽然动作亲昵地帮她取下嘴边的食物残渣，如果不是位于公共场合，平井恨不得立马甩掉身边的牛皮糖。

“没什么啊，就是帮桃酱擦嘴巴”，她知道这么说平井桃可能要炸毛，于是转移了话题，“顺便钓一下你的小粉丝~”

“什么我的小粉丝，她刚刚一直在看你，我说凑崎，你是不是不相信我的观察。”

“嗯......？可能。”

凑崎边眯起眼睛边环着平井的胳膊更紧了。

微微蜷曲的中短发，总是会随着说话不经意地垂落在眼前，戴口罩时有种近乎于神经质的苍白冷淡，手指的形状很好看。所以凑崎会觉得那个人眼熟，实在是在一干宅男的衬托下不给人留下深刻印象也难，是握手会上排她的队伍的平井桃饭。她光是随意地用手指轻敲桌面，就流露出一种安静的气质，颓废而优雅的美感。

如果那个人来参加她们组合，想必是强有力的竞争对手。

这样的念头只在脑海里停顿了几秒，很快连同餐厅里遇到好看的粉丝一同抛到了脑海里的某个角落。

和平井待着的时候，总能为幼稚的事情和她拌嘴，为琐屑的东西满足，其实会令人羡慕不已，当然凑崎没有告诉对方。

“叮——”

手机的提示音响了下，被埋汰到包包的各式化妆品和杂物里，而提示的内容和对象无论多少次看到都能勾起些不好的回忆。

她的前男友，不管换了多少个号码都有办法纠缠不休，早知道当初不该跟同学交往来着，分手了也很麻烦。

凑崎忽略了对方提出想要见面的要求，把手机抛回了包里，思索再三，重新解锁了屏幕，键入“考虑到我现在的职业，我们还是不要见面比较好。”

长长呼了一口气，性格决定她总是可以将彼此间气氛搞得暧昧不清，可即便是当初，自己也没有那么的喜欢对方。

关于将所有的感情都投放到同一个对象上，对她来说太难了……

“买cd的话可以抽一张生写，还有握手券。”

名井支开了哥哥，独自去了cd店，蹲在架子前，看似漫不经心地轻敲盘面。封面是笑容略微失真的凑崎，经由塑料纸包裹显得愈发不真实了，介于真人和cg之间的感觉。

“抽的话，是全团的人里面抽一张吗？”

“对，小妹妹是第一次买吧。”

她本来没有打算买下的，至少是还在犹豫的程度。

挠了挠脸颊，名井还是买了两张，都是有凑崎封面的。她觉得拍摄封面的摄影师没能好好体现对方的特色，因而谈不上喜欢，但……

她还是只想买凑崎的。

就自己的运气来说，买两张就能抽到凑崎的概率也蛮大的吧，名井笃定着。

03

运气这个东西是不是等价交换的，若是消耗了太多，总有一天会连本带利地交还。

只是没有抽到本命的生写而已，这么说未免夸张，换作正常人定然会反驳，可是抽选倍率正常的演唱会门票也被告知落选了。这样的概率堪比某一年情人节名井南没能收到一份巧克力——

该算是人生中遭遇了大问题吧！

要不要去看公演呢？可演唱会能在看台浑水摸鱼，去公演一定会被凑崎认出来的。名井心想着不要不要，还是留意着最近对方参加的场次。

“南，你帮我去握了桃酱，你们之间说了什么吗？”

名井将番茄酱挤到沙拉上，林娜琏都没顾得上吐槽她的吃法。她努力从关于平井的七零八落的记忆中提取有用的信息。

“她说自己最喜欢猪蹄，因为经纪人不在，所以偷偷告诉我。”

仔细回忆了一番，能记起来的竟然只有这点，得归咎于当红偶像神神叨叨地捉着她的手腕，趁着经纪人不在示意去握手的名井靠近些，然后用黏黏糊糊没有睡醒似的声音对她说——

“其实我最喜欢的是猪蹄，不是官网成员简介里写的炸鸡。”

呃......本质上差别不多，当然名井没有说出来，可能这已经是对方最后的底线了。她勉强挤出个不像是嘲讽的真诚笑容，告诉平井自己也挺喜欢猪蹄的。平井的队列实在太长，为了向人交差硬着头皮排了一轮后，便再也不想去了。

怀着些许的愧疚之意，没想到林娜琏由衷地感慨道“kiyo~”。

病入膏肓，名井南如是评价。

林娜琏拉着她的手蹦蹦跳跳地约定了下次一起去看演唱会，待到名井南勉为其难地同意了才放心离开。反正演唱会门票她也抽不到呀。

但比起尚未达成的约定，这个有点麻烦的姐姐的生日宴率先到来了。

好歹对方也是世家和名井家交好的，换句话说林娜琏也算是千金大小姐，只是素来直率的行事方式来看丝毫窥不见端倪。生日宴置办得不算隆重，但是很富有少女心，色彩鲜艳、装饰精致，马卡龙摆在桌子中央，周围的各式小糕点围成一圈，极其符合林娜琏的风格。

名井南身着紫色的晚礼服，裙装是贴身设计，头发是重新卷过的，从先前的有点儿颓败苍白的气息一下子精神了不少，前发也没有搭在额前。她迈着仿佛计量好的步伐，姿态端庄地到了妈妈前面，而名井父正在应对必要的应酬。饶是姿态规规整整的，到了妈妈面前，她立马挽住了对方的胳膊，在夸赞的话语中小幅度摇头。

“小南知道我们家最近收购的公司吗？”

名井大小姐歪头倚靠在比自己矮上半个头的人身上，其实没有特别在意对话内容，她只是单纯不太适应这样的场合，因而就算打扮比平日不是成熟一星半点，仍旧对父母黏糊得紧。

“公司里的艺人今天一会也会有几个到场”，妈妈这么说着。

她“嗯嗯嗯”地小声应着。

来的人是谁呢？

反正不会是凑崎吧。

所以当好多天没有见到的偶像小姐笑眯眯地牵着平井的手出现时，名井正好咬了一口的马卡龙在口腔里发出了清脆的“咔嚓”声，然后甜到发腻的味道迅速扩散、在她嘴里打转。

这会凑崎第一时间就发现她了，歪着头用口型说“又见到你了”。原本闷在心里的例如才不是故意要见你，或是故意不去理睬的想法最终告破，她还是在别开头的三秒钟后忍不住偷偷打量凑崎。

不算是低胸的裙子，粉红色的，溢满了少女色彩的衣服却衬得凑崎纱夏俏皮中捎带了性感，不，是原本就从骨子里透出的慵倦，和浮于表面的媚俗不同。她似乎有天生能侦查到别人视线的能力，否则为什么每次名井偷偷打量时，都会轻易被对方抓包。

凑崎笑的时候眼尾略略抬起，有轻快的少女气息暂时占领了成熟女人的领地。

“爸，你又忘记给我准备礼物了”，林父摆得正儿八经和人交谈的态度在女儿的撒娇声中也只得告退。好在林娜琏素来讨喜，生意场上见过的叔叔辈们都颇为喜爱，加之是今天的寿星，所以林父没带上责怪语气的“胡闹”反倒被周围人说了不懂得宠爱女儿。

“小琏想要什么？”

“让平井桃跟我跳一支舞吧。”

不知情的偶像团体ace今天穿了西装，扎了小马尾。倒不是为了别的，而是方便她对桌子上各类甜品下手，免得重蹈之前险些撑破裙子的覆辙。所以自然也没有留意宴会的主角透过粉粉嫩嫩颜色的气球，把手指向了她。

平井桃吮了一口指尖沾着的奶油，被经纪人姐姐戳了下肚子。

“嗯？”

“林大小姐邀请你跳舞呢？”

忽然被告知这样的事，她以为今天过来可以专心吃喝，算是商业应酬嘛。平井嘀嘀咕咕，凑崎看热闹不嫌事大地粘过来，“桃酱认识她？”

“搞不好是今天一见钟情呢”，得到否定回答后，她嘻嘻笑着，语气戏谑。日后想起来，平井觉得热爱装傻这个的队友嗅觉不是一般的灵敏，更加决定要敬而远之。

“喂——”她边抱怨，边忍不住看向今天的主角。平井的视力不算很好，平时偶尔会戴眼镜，但场合要求不戴的情况下，她也懒得使用隐形。因为没有特别需要看清的遥远的东西不是吗，如果有的话，她便会向着那儿靠近。据说今天的主角年纪比她还要大一岁，所以她在心里偷偷吐槽过充满少女心的装饰。

平井稍稍眯起了眼，朝着经纪人指的方向看去，视线的场景开始聚焦，林小姐背着手，似乎是等待着她的邀请。

没有印象中大小姐华贵的衣饰，那个人戴着的项链在视线里闪闪烁烁，嘴唇微微张合，露出了比普通人要大的标志性兔牙。她于是按照要求走向了对方，踏过柔软的地毯，长相也完全符合少女模样的女孩子不乏欣喜，连耳垂都染上了薄红色。

真的是像兔子一样的人，好像还是挺可爱的，纯真又无害的样子。平井伸出了手。

“凑崎桑方便和我跳一支舞吗？”

凑崎纱夏饶有兴趣地观察队友和林大小姐，边叉了块蛋糕送往嘴里，奶油沾上唇角。不想有人打破了现在的氛围，出于礼貌，她自然要抬头去看，圆溜溜眼睛造就的上目线落在对方身上。是她们现在公司某个部门的经理啊，长相勉强不算歪瓜裂枣的类型。

“好啊”，被提醒后，她无所谓地舔了舔奶油。

男人不算高的身子不足以完全遮挡住她，凑崎的视线仍旧可以越过他，然后看见有道目光一直执着地停留在她身上。若是故意迈开步伐，大幅度往左边移动，那人的目光也继续黏在她身上。和此前清清淡淡的样子不同，她终于发现平井当时不是随口说说，名井确实在看她。在许多人那都窥见过的，那是炙热的、专注的眼神。

如果名井和许许多多她的追求者般的，关于对方是平井粉丝的事大概也是误解吧。

光是追求她这件事本身是极其无聊的，同此前向她表白的那些人一样，虽然学生时代不乏女性同学的喜欢，凑崎委婉地拒绝了，但本质是一样的。

可能会有纠缠不清的，可是看似毫无原则的人分手后便断得一干二净。

因为太无聊了什么的啊，既然已经表露了不想继续下去的念头，为什么还要继续腻味的游戏。

唯有开始交往前猜测心思的过程还算比较有趣。

凑崎这样想，为了验证对方的心思。喝了点儿酒轻易变得红润的脸色是充当角色需要最有利的武器。她侧着头，向着男人的方向，果不其然看见名井从位置上起身。

“小林桑”，名井的嗓音透着些许的低沉，“我有事和凑崎桑说，而且我看她醉了”。

她看起来温和，语气却是不容置喙的，小林经理虽然搞不清其中缘由，诚然是不想得罪老总的千金，只得应了声，端着酒杯回到位置去了。

名井扶着凑崎，手环着腰部。这里是林娜琏家，又是私人宴会，没有八卦娱乐记者在，所以她一言不发地带着对方去了林娜琏给预留的房间。

“我看凑崎桑有点醉了，早点休息吧。”

房间中间的大床很是柔弱，凑崎刚刚躺上去，轻易地就陷进去了。她的酒量不算很差，却是沾酒便会脸红的体质，连带身上的皮肤都晕着红润，呼吸间的水汽沾着酒精，和香水交融的气味让名井敏锐地感觉到了危险。

在她的印象里凑崎纱夏经常笑，比如现在，笑意没有蔓延向眼底，却慢慢地溢出了些气息，像是花朵盛开的过程，总是馥郁而娇艳的。

“我知道了”，她说，“之前是我理解错了，名井大小姐是喜欢我吗？”

那儿好似布满了玫瑰，稍微前进一步，就会被刺蛰到，可玫瑰正在陷阱中愈发鲜艳。

大概所有人的都是这样的吧，只需要她稍加以暗示，便会用欲求装点，成为她的裙下之臣。如果是名井家的大小姐，尽管是刚刚从经纪人处听说的，也没有什么分别吧。凑崎既厌倦于此种游戏，又涌动着看热闹的心理。

名井南果真绕了过来，从门口。

她的口红已经溶解在了果汁里，本来的唇色极淡。

“我喜欢凑崎桑”，她没有坐在床沿，而是蹲了下来。

“但是光是单恋是没关系的吧，等到你从偶像毕业了，我会追求你。”

名井微微仰着头，语气平淡地像是在叙述故事，黑亮的眸子里盛着诚挚的光芒。

04

“竟然有人会拒绝我。”

平井被凑崎勒着脖子，心不在焉、兴趣缺缺，仿佛一夜之间有了值得烦恼的事情。在任性的队友变本加厉地让她呼吸不畅之前，出于求生本能，平井终于问对方发生了什么。

“不告诉你”，凑崎松开了手，撩了下钻进衣领的头发，被经纪人姐姐提醒要去拍摄，“很遗憾我现在有事”。

论坛上点评凑崎纱夏欲擒故纵的钓饭技巧才是最吸引人的，也有不乏传统的媒体人无法理解这样类型的偶像能和平井桃的人气平分秋色。对此她倒是无所谓，依旧我行我素的——

嗯，性格恶劣的家伙。

如果平井知道对方将纯情小粉丝的告白当做否认她的魅力的话，恐怕会更加大肆吐槽。

可是眼下光是前几天发生的事情就足以占据她所有的注意力，让现状变得一通乱遭。明明开局是颇为美好的，甜品很合胃口，邀请她的女孩子拥有甘甜的笑容，她们跳了舞。因为舞蹈是平井自认为数不多的闪光点之一，她表现得大概算得上彬彬有礼，所以该给对方留下了不坏的印象吧。怎么说也是她的饭吧，虽然此前握手会上没有印象，但连她都能感受到对方的殷切。

本该如此。

如果不是她喝酒后只会呵呵傻笑，狗血地出现记忆断层的话，和可爱的小粉丝互动这么说也算是美好的回忆吧？

现实是，平井桃花了十分钟战胜宿醉的不适，又花了多一倍的时间对林娜琏肩膀上的齿痕在丝质睡衣内若隐若现。

不行，想到就更加头疼了。

平井觉得委屈极了，尤其是林大小姐抱着膝盖善解人意地告诉她不需要负责的时候，她觉得自己堪比八卦杂志上扒出的娱乐圈盛产的渣男。可当她机械又麻木地拿着衣服去浴室换好出来后，正好撞见林娜琏坐在床沿，把从衣柜里拿出来的衣服套到手肘处。理所当然的，明晰的背部线条、圆润的肩膀，包括上面的齿痕都一清二楚都控诉了她昨天的行为。

“桃”，她听见对方字正腔圆地念着她的名字，“你还不走的话，马上就要有八卦记者来蹲点了”。

“喔......”

她强忍着拔腿就跑的冲动，深呼吸着。

“下次、来看我们的演唱会吧，我会给你安排关系者席的。”

天知道自己为什么发出了类似进一步发展的邀请，甚至在这天之前，她从未想过会和女性有了亲情友情之外的关系。

“关系者席位，桃酱这次不给叔叔阿姨留吗？”

“爸爸妈妈也不用每次都来吧”，她嘟哝着，拒绝了经纪人表示可以增加位置的建议，“是我的朋友”。

她故作镇定地报上林娜琏的名字，果不其然惹来对方意味深长的眼神。经纪人姐姐拍了下平井的肩膀，凑过去小声地说，桃酱自己注意分寸吧。耳边的低语弄得她一阵激灵……

而最终凑崎纱夏拉着没抽到票的名井南，信誓旦旦地保证并不是买黄牛票，而是让爸爸的助理帮忙买到的，结果到了当天又说把票送给了班级里的男同学。

“娜琏姐姐太三分钟热度了吧。”

“才不是，我有更好的位置，帮小南也预留了，感谢我吧。”

林娜琏轻快地眨着眼睛，晃了晃食指，搞得神秘兮兮的。

如若是真的家人或是朋友还好，像关系分明是有够暧昧不清的，大大咧咧坐上关系者席位简直是同外人昭告这层特殊待遇源于什么。

“姐姐和平井桑那天到底发生了什么啊……？”

“没人会知道的啦，大家只会觉得是朋友。”

这是卖着什么关子，是她所想的那样吗？

名井压低了帽沿，见旁边的林娜琏从包里拿出应援棒，镇定自若地照歌曲节奏挥舞起来。听见这片区域整齐划一的“momo酱”，脸皮很薄的名井甚至有了中途半端潜逃的想法。

她忽然想到初中的某段时期，自己喜欢过kpop组合的经历，还把推特简介都改成相关的，回想起来堪称是黑历史了。

林娜琏才不知道对方正在五味杂陈无比纠结地翻开自己的黑历史，快节奏地拍打着她的手背。

“今天凑崎桑也好漂亮哦——”

“本来就……”

好在名井不小心说漏嘴的话被欢呼的浪潮淹没。她抬起眼眸，看向了今天穿着露肩裙子的凑崎纱夏，似乎对方也发现了她们的存在，并且别过了脸，转身向另一边的观众。怎么看都……有点儿故意的成分。

“如果我也可以参加偶像组合的甄选就好了。”

林娜琏喃喃着，拉回了名井的思绪。既不是闹腾的、亦不是无理取闹的任性，而是林娜琏小时候出过车祸，小腿留下了后遗症，因而不能进行激烈的运动。

名井张了张嘴，却没能说出安慰的话。看起来满是少女心的愁绪，给予轻描淡写的安慰太不能同理心，而自己与之相悖的想法也完全没有必要告诉对方。

“现在我要丢这几个球了哦。”

通过话筒放大失真仍旧像化不开的浓稠蜂蜜般的声音这样说。欢呼声几乎要撕扯掉场馆的顶部，在耳膜上反反复复地摇晃。

平井朝着各个方向都扔了小球，上面画了桃子的形状。最后她正好旋转了一圈，朝向的位置又回到了对着林娜琏的方向。

不是所谓的命运，或是运气的成分，那颗球划过小小的弧线，有惊无险地掉落到了林娜琏的怀中。Ace还是傻傻乎乎的样子，连跑去跟队友汇合都差点跑错了方向。

“小南”，林娜琏忽然又拍了拍她的手，“这颗桃子倒过来是不是很像爱心啊”。

“是姐姐想多了”，名井忍住了向立马就得意洋洋起来的林娜琏翻白眼的冲动。

林氏千金倒也不畏被八卦记者拍到的可能性，携着名井在结束后偷偷跑到后台。

人数众多的女团休息室堪比二十只鸭子同时尖叫，或许精疲力尽后数量会减半，但绝没有可能变得安安静静。糅杂着不同香水味和化妆品味道，有些成员在卸妆，剩下的坐在长条状桌子的周围。

令人意外的是，凑崎没有照常和平井拌嘴，也没有忙着卸妆，两人呈对角线地坐在桌子两边。她陷进椅子里，表现出放松状态，耸起的肩膀呈现漂亮的直角形，一边露肩的T恤透出了莹白的皮肤。不知是谁的猫扒拉在胸前，伸出的肉垫拍着她的下颚。凑崎低头拱了拱奶猫，因而蜷曲的刘海也摩擦着小动物的皮毛，使得它缩起了身子。于是她便缩着鼻子笑，活像调皮捣蛋的孩子王。

经纪人姐姐拍了拍平井，示意她注意门口的状况。

“桃酱，那两个女孩子是谁啊？”

“啰嗦”，平井推着旁边凑过来看热闹的队友，将对方的脸扭转回去。当然她也看见了没有直接提问去悄悄伸长了脖子的其他人，还有颤了几下睫毛，干脆把脸埋在猫咪脊背上的凑崎。

“我待会还要出去聚餐”，平井用鞋尖磨蹭着地板，仿佛大胆将签名球砸向林娜琏的人不是她，“你有什么事吗？”

“我来看一下”，林娜琏无视了对方扭扭捏捏的态度，一字一句说得清晰，“不过我今天开了车，所以桃也可以选择和我出去。”

到底是为什么才几天就能变得如此火热？

名井靠着休息室外的墙壁，跟林娜琏表示了自己当然不会一同前往，犹豫着还是回家去比较好，就看到有人推开了门。

“名井桑是改变主意了吗？觉得果然还是现在就偷偷交往比较好吧。”

凑崎挑了挑眉毛，猫咪从她怀里蹿出，轻巧地踏在地面上，往半阖着的门里去了。香水味意外的不是浓艳的气味，橘子味的很有少女气息，她撩了侧边的头发，不知道是否刻意而为之，凑过去时恰好蹭到名井的领子。

于是她得到了来自同一当事人的第二次否决，虽然这次名井只是摇了摇头，耳尖有点儿发红。

什么嘛，世界上怎么可能存在对待偶像如此纯情的思想，要为了别人着想到如此地步根本就是匪夷所思。不知该归咎于养尊处优的大小姐新式戏耍人的游戏，还是变着法子否认她的魅力。

“那么、我先走啦”，凑崎尽量让语气显得轻快些，看起来没有受到对方的影响。

“不和其他人聚吗？”

“嗯。”

她的声音本身是非常甜美富有少女气息的，怏怏地不想作答时透着股冷淡。

“凑崎桑自己回去要小心。”

你看，连接送她都不太情愿。

这样稍许的挫败感让凑崎加快了脚步，将对方甩到身后。

她时常被说是天生的爱豆，实际上选择这个职业只是为了还清家里的债务这样现实的原因，比起筑什么梦，拥有怎样光鲜亮丽的舞台，都是属于许多其他女孩子的，可是自己能做到更好的程度。

家里的债务还得差不多了，谁知道公司临近破产被另行收购。

啊，既然碰巧认识了名井大小姐，讨好一下也不为过吧。

“因为我很喜欢凑崎桑舞台上的样子。”

被这样子说了，简直像是闹剧般的，她相信是富家大小姐类似于赞美下午茶的糕点或是可爱小动物的说辞罢了。

05

抬眼望去，视线被隔断在黑压压的头顶，凑崎在旁边的队列中看到了几个小学生模样的，可是不管粉丝们私底下如何鼓吹女饭增加，至少握手会的时候，占据绝大多数的都是标准的宅男饭，不管胖瘦都是营养不良弱不禁风的样子。场馆内的空气混浊而封闭，她对着新来的饭挑起了眼尾，像是盛开了娇艳的玫瑰，对方便一副被击中的样子。

无趣。

但是名井呢？

那个人似乎是不一样的，说话的语气寡淡而冷然，目光却片刻不离自己，按理说是喜欢的表现吧。可要说是喜欢，名井偏偏对她的靠近拒之千里。何况，凑崎已经有好几个星期，不、一个月没有见到对方了。

期间有过几次全握会，公演虽说只有空上了一次，但如果想要见面的话，应该不算是难事吧。其实，名井家的大小姐完全不必这么麻烦，难道自家公司不能随意进出吗？

凑崎心不在焉的时候表现出来的神情总归是疏离的，以至于捏着男饭手的力度稍微用力过头了，对方没有什么血色的皮肤立马留下了红色的印子。

“我今天第一次来，纱夏酱似乎比我想的还要热情。”

男人是普通的清瘦长相，属于斯斯文文的瘦削类型。凑崎低头盯着自己的指尖，新做的指甲贴成了爱心的形状，今天她的眼妆也添了些闪粉，怎么看都是青春活力。她本想道歉，所以让眼眸里充盈了无辜和真诚，这是凑崎擅长的手段。结果对方主动解围，反倒让她打心眼里想要结束这次握手。怎么说呢，轻佻、油腻。

“新饭福利~”，藏在桌子下的手蹭了蹭衣角，凑崎歪了歪头说。

又是千篇一律的一天。

结束握手后接了妈妈的电话，告诉对方这个月额外拿到的抽成也会全部汇到户头。

“纱夏酱什么时候回家、有喜欢的人了吗？”

“......您又不是不知道，职业原因是不方便恋爱的。”

忽然被这么说了，凑崎噎了两秒钟，习惯性地将垂下的额发撩起来，然后任它们从指缝滑落。

“是嘛，我还以为有呢。”

“您就别开玩笑了。”

她不知道这个问题的由来，但一定是哪里表现出了不寻常的氛围，于是打哈哈地转移了话题，故作轻巧地告诉妈妈，接下来一段时间很快要巡演了，要等结束后才有假期。

保姆车扎进小路的幽暗中，再穿出去有几盏路灯。

“停，我想自己走一会。”

凑崎结束通话后，将下巴搁在前座的椅背旁，呼出的热气惹得经纪人一激灵，刹车声音不轻不重地响在无人的小巷口。

“知道了，就是惯例的。”

“我还以为姐姐忘了，抱歉”，凑崎挑了挑眉毛，语气里丝毫没有歉意。

握手会后她习惯走一小段路回家，不然总会觉得有点儿胸闷。

如果是在临近午夜的家门口、两盏路灯投射下的阴影交汇处发现有人蹲着，饶是凑崎也会没法儿冷静对待。

“纱夏酱为什么不回我短信呢？”

啊，真的很麻烦。

她才想为什么会有人分手后第三年还在纠缠不休的？

“信君，我们不说说好不要联系了吗。”

站起来后清瘦又修长的身姿，足以讨到许多女孩子欢心的乖巧长相，但是她的前男友一言不发地往前走着，这对四下无人的夜晚来说可不是什么好的讯号。

她没有意识到自己后退了一步，然后被男人捞进了怀里，胡渣碰到侧脸的感觉让人下意识闪避。

但这是夜晚，周围没有人，许久未见的事实令她心里多少失去了底气，因为凑崎记得分手时对方还是男孩子的印象比较多，而现在光是骨节就卡得人生疼。

“我只是有点想你了。”

她对落下的话语犹豫了片刻，男人背后的闪光灯悄悄捕捉了他们，于是对方看似很有分寸地放开了凑崎。

“我们还是不要见面了”，她的呼吸声音有一丝凌乱。

“我知道了。”

凑崎肯定是失却了往日的冷静，所以才会为对方看似轻易的妥协而放松下来。

大概娱乐圈的背后就藏着许许多多不为人知的秘密，但是凑崎想，只要没有人发觉的话，它们便会悄悄融入黑暗……

名井将换季的衣物都塞到行李箱里，收拾完后才把毛衣领子拉得高一些，去客厅看电视。

“小南，我们需不需要给你喜欢的偶像送祝花？”

“为什么啦……最近演唱会，而且爸爸妈妈都在想什么”，名井的声音很轻，听起来基本就是嘟嘟囔囔的。

“因为你周末经常出门了，我们觉得是好事。”

她犹豫着拿在手里的西瓜味果汁又塞回了冰箱。

“真的不需要了……但是我有事想跟你们商量、还是过几天吧。”

厨房里叮叮当当的声音盖过了她的说话声，想着要不要重复刚才的发言时，电视里开始播放今天的娱乐新闻。

于是名井看见了凑崎相关的。

更确切的说，虽然看不清当红爱豆的脸，但显露出来的半边脖颈到肩膀的线条，她一眼便能看出是凑崎。

“当红偶像组合top成员”、“深夜幽会”、“旧情复燃”这样的字眼敲打在她的耳畔。

“小南，便当可能会比较多，不然你分给朋友吧。”

名井摁着遥控器换了个台，电视里开始播放电视剧集。也是，偶像团体的影响力最多就是出现在电视边边角角的地方，可是饭圈掀起的波浪波浪恐怕不小。

“嗯，我知道了”，她边答应着，边把装好的便当也塞进行李箱，“今天我搭娜琏姐姐的车”。

她们团里不是没有人传出过类似八卦新闻的，只不过没有碰巧第二天就是握手会的而已。

这下子情况真的有点糟糕了。

被问到要不要暂时停止参加一段时间的握手会，凑崎纱夏咬了咬下唇，说没有关系。尽管她的脸色跟前几天开始体调不良而缺席的平井桃一样难看。

凑崎初次觉得会场里的空气混浊得令人难受，在开始之前，她看向了照例鼓鼓囊囊的队列，甚至因为平井桃的缺席导致人数较以往的还要多。

她所营造的独一无二的蜜桃色的握手会氛围仿佛荡然无存。队伍有那么长，可是所有人都像是来指责她。蜿蜒曲折的毒蛇吐着信子、窒息感在一瞬间袭来。

即便是没有人直截了当地询问她，可是迟疑的动作、来回扫视着的目光都在试图发现给大众以完美偶像感的顶点的面具的裂痕。

凑崎咬了咬下唇，开始觉得口干舌燥，早上起来后看见报刊标题的晕眩感再度袭来……

“我看了早上的报纸，上面说是纱夏酱长期以来一直有交往对象”，终于有人这么问了。

“那你相信吗？”她觉得自己的微笑的裂痕愈发扩大，整个面具就要从脸上脱落。

“就是不太相信，才来问纱夏酱本人的啊。”

骗人……

可是明明连她伸出的手都没有被握住。

这里正是地狱，如果偶像失格势必要受到惩罚的话。

脑子里乱哄哄的声音愈演愈烈，凑崎不知道自己还有没有在微笑、是否保持了爱豆任何时候都必须维持的完美印象。

可是一定已经从哪里开始崩坏了。

Staff已经开始推人，男人仍旧回头问她，嘴巴张张合合的，愣是没能听懂到底表达了什么。

见形势不对，后面的几个人也提早被脱离了队伍……

“凑崎桑”，她听见了无论如何都温和且平缓的声线，好像要叫全世界都安静下来聆听那个人的话语，“要抽到凑崎桑的握手券真的好难”。

凑崎没有抬头看对方，直至双手被握住，她才惊觉自己从刚刚都没有缩回手。

名井轻轻地按压了几下她僵硬的手背，带来的酥酥麻麻的感受终于让对这个世界感官再度清晰。

“可是你明明好久没有来了。”

不可以、不可以表现得热忱或是失态。她唯独不想在这个时候见到名井南，另一种声音却告诉她，其实最相见的人也是名井南。

凑崎的脖颈本像失去美丽的天鹅那样垂落，她努力想要抬高些，好窥见对方的表情——

名井只是一如既往温和地笑着，甚至比以往任何时候都温柔的样子。她的面容永远是冷色调的油画，目光却兀自地灵动起来。

她歪了歪头，说大概光是见凑崎桑一面，就要花费很多很多的运气，和以前都不同吧。

什么啊……如果能从对方的表情里窥得几分的虚情假意，或是富二代花言巧语的戏码，便不用从经历将心高高捧起、再被摔落的过程。

凑崎纱夏再度深深地呼吸了一次，鼓起勇气想要问对方真的不介意不感到失落吗。

Staff抬了抬手，开始推名井，后面汇聚的人群朝前涌动着。

她世界里明亮的星星仿佛也要从此刻陨落，人潮再一次涌向了凑崎，像是要将她吞噬……

06

“名井同学觉得女孩子之间交往怎么样？”

“没有怎么样”，形状过分精巧的手指灵活地敲击着手机屏幕，她的眼睑之下有青森色的阴影，说话声音倒是柔柔软软，“我觉得都一样，只是普通的恋爱会比较轻松”。

名井正在刷新自己的游戏记录。

头发的长度较之前长了些，盖住了耳朵，但有一边被整理到耳后，也在随着动作慢慢重新垂落。她的手指从侧面观察能看见浅浅的青筋，关节骨都漂亮得过分。虽然大多数游戏宅难免给人邋遢的印象，但名井显然没有这样的困扰。

像是天生受到上帝眷顾的人。

不知道烦恼忧愁，对任何想要的东西都唾手可得。

喂喂，她一定不了解我这样暗恋的心情——

上完课后留下来的黑尾想。

她是名井南的大学同学，尽管认识才几个月，甚至可以合理怀疑对方没有记住自己。

当然，每次打照面名井是会犹豫几秒钟。比如昨天，她藏在围巾底下的嘴唇微微嗡动，还是精准地认出了黑尾。这个在女生中拥有超高人气的同学被多少人告白过都是未知数，而且奇怪的是没有追求者谈及这件事。

名井温和的态度给了她一些希望。这种感觉很奇怪，明明其实不那么了解对方，搜集着信息，然后试着将它们拼凑成完整的形象，唯有她见到名井便会心跳加速是非常直观的。

所以说这就是喜欢吧。

“名井同学。”

“嗯？”

那个人只是挑了下眉毛，然后似乎是游戏结束了，她切换了画面，终于抬起头来。

“怎么了，黑尾同学？”

她的眉间还残留着游戏失手的些许懊恼，语气固然是温和的，却也凉薄得像放置了几小时的冷咖啡。

“那么名井同学喜欢我也可以吗”，她鼓起勇气重复了一遍，“既然喜欢女孩子可以的话，喜欢我也可以吗？”

“抱歉啊，我有喜欢的人了，嗯……应该说还处于单恋阶段。”

名井的语气丝毫没有波澜。

一般来说，提起喜欢的人不该是含着些柔软的、欣喜的情绪，而不是将防备的高墙竖得更加坚挺了吧？

但是她始终没有得到解答，因为隔壁系的学姐很快就来接名井了，露出标志性的兔牙去拉她的手，离开前名井没有跟她道别。

对黑尾来说，去握手会纯粹是打发时间。当然是时下极其流行的组合，所以朋友邀请去的时候便也没有拒绝。

奇怪的是，她在这种场合看到了名井南。

那个人的私生活一向神秘，竟然会来握手会这样的地方。

深蓝色的衣服，帽子罩住了额头和眉毛，标准的游戏宅打扮，却不知从哪透出贵族气息，和周围格格不入。她拽着别有组合成员名字的胸牌，竟有几分紧张。

可是黑尾看得出来，她同时隐隐约约在期待着什么。

名井排的队伍是凑崎的，如果她没记错的话，凑崎是今天八卦头条的中心人物。

诚然大众只爱看关于明星的绯闻八卦，而那个人实质是什么样的，甚至名字或是面容可能过后都会变成模糊的符号。

人们的心里滋生着这样的阴影——

光鲜亮丽的人，他们从山顶摔落的姿态越是凄惨越是有人欣赏。

不可谓不病态。

名井同学是不知道今天的新闻么？

她进入棚内后，很快黑尾的队列也到了，所以没法儿观察背对她的名井究竟是何种表情。只是黑尾看见了凑崎，八卦杂志上详尽的描述外加配图将偶像组合的top从高塔拽向了谷底。她看起来确实有点儿低落，妆容也掩盖不了疲惫，不过仍旧对着名井笑了，令人更加好奇对话内容……

棚内的空气总是容易让人窒闷。

其实凑崎的身体一向不大好，而惯常活泼的个性容易致使人忽略这点。

名井已经打算放开她的手了，后面的工作人员并没有推搡，只是礼貌提醒了一下。凑崎下意识捏紧了对方，那双应当适宜演奏钢琴的双手由原本白皙的颜色变得充血。

然后凑崎便放了手。

“凑崎桑，下次我会再来的。”

名井的眼里染上了几分惊讶，不知是不是错觉，里面还带着隐隐约约的笑意。

呼——

凑崎做了个深呼吸，她想下次来的时候，话题或许可以围绕着名井用的是什么牌子的香水。

握手会的中途有小型的表演，来披露最近发售的新单。平井的部分没有由她来替代是正常的可以料想的事，可多少有些在意吧。

现在来说，就算要面对无人应援的场景、或者有人喝倒彩都是正常的事……

如果平井在的话，怎么说都会安心一点。

凑崎脑子里乱糟糟的，她不算是享受成为偶像这件事，却还是喜爱着舞台的，以前的话。

场馆里闹哄哄的。

因为是第一次披露，应援声不甚整齐，乱糟糟的、没有规划的，纯粹是出于气氛带动而吼上几句。然后到了她的部分，可以听见杂乱无章的声音，只是究竟是不是在应援、或是为了别人？

算了，表演完就好，纯粹当作是工作也就行了。

小时候妈妈曾经跟她说，如果有一颗星星坠落，代表实现了别人的愿望。

凑崎从十二岁开始就不相信类似于童话故事的说辞了。她的世界里可没有那么多星星来实现贪婪又无望的心愿。

“凑崎桑——”

乱哄哄的空气里，不知道是欢呼还是指责，唯有这个声音是清晰的，以至于她短暂听不见其他的哄闹。

“凑崎桑，我喜欢你。”

名井有用过这么大的音量说话吗？可是她又重复了遍，我喜欢你，没有前面那次大声，也足以让凑崎听见。

那个人在离小型舞台极近的位置，举着手晃了晃，很快就缩了回去。大约是稍微掂了脚，所以仰头时正好能对上凑崎的眼睛。

她在那双眸子里看见了星星。

笨蛋，为什么要将应援说得跟表白似的。

凑崎想，名井可真是讨厌死了，一再地几乎要令人丧失余裕。

“纱夏，有你的祝花诶。”

“真的真的，握手会需要这么大动干戈嘛。”

“……”

凑崎握紧了手再松开，感受到因为舞蹈动作流的汗变成了黏糊糊冷冰冰的，很不舒服。

“唔，可能是太喜欢我了吧~”

当然不能在队友面前表现出脆弱的一面，她的软弱会变成别人茶余饭后的笑谈。

“让我看看，是名井（家）。”

“但这个名井是收购我们公司的上头吗、不会这么巧的吧？”

“喂喂，骗人的吧。”

女孩子们轻软的声音飘飘悠悠的，也不乏有尖细的声线。凑崎只是笑了笑，说谁知道呢。

她打算收拾东西早点回去，今天实在是太累了。

“等等，纱夏酱，名井桑让我把这个转交给你，就是名井南桑。”

“那么这些是？”

“名井家太太送来的。她说小南似乎是很喜欢凑崎桑，所以麻烦握手的时候多聊一会儿天什么的，如果能变得开朗点就好了。”

“我知道了，谢谢。”

这样子简直变成了她才是被拜托的一方。刚开始想着能靠近名井总归是好的，说是巴结也不为过，一切都颠倒过来了。

名井送她的是一支玫瑰。那个人总是足够低调，想要叫世间舆论的声音都打扰不到她们，而她表达的方式则是恰恰相反的明晰且热烈。

“好巧，名井同学也会来握手会，我还以为你不喜欢这种场合的。”

“确实算不上喜欢。”

听到有人在刚出会场时叫她的名字，名井起初愣了下，然后便转过身来打了招呼。

“你有喜欢的偶像吗？”

“只是随便看看，黑尾同学，我先走了。”

她的语气清淡，戒备感较之前更甚。棉质的衣物没有让她变得易于亲近，相反的、名井南的眼神和声线都明显带着疏离和防备。

像是沾染了冰霜的玫瑰，虽然更吸引人了，她的刺因而变得愈发坚硬扎人。

“黑尾同学，再见。”

外面开始下雪了，名井没有撑伞，她只是戴着帽子，却也不紧不慢的。慢慢的、雪花在她的帽子上叠了薄薄的一层。

但确实，她不需要别人递来的伞，不像是什么需要帮助的人，这下子黑尾可以确信，她将别人都隔绝在了自己的世界之外。

名井真的有喜欢的人吗、那个人又会是什么样的？

真的是非常难以想象的事。

07

人们茶余饭后笑谈的更迭速度堪比火箭从地面跳到大气层，因为总是有新的娱乐八卦，例如某某企业老板劈腿大明星啦，怪物新人一炮走红，诸如此类的消息层出不穷。

可也没有人真的抹去了关于凑崎的记忆，他们没有刻意地将其融入到生活中，不过是若有人提起的话，难免会有一两个可以接茬的——

“是那个和前男友纠缠不清的凑崎吗？”

哦，是了，这个姓氏本来就少之又少，以此为记忆点也很容易被记住。大概只有对粉丝来说，偶像才是立体的，而绝大多数人眼里，也不过是平面的，或者是一串符号而已。

“对了纱夏酱，这份报纸你看了没有？”

肩膀被人拍了一下，凑崎露肩样式的打歌服足以令她在接触到对方冰冷的手掌后条件反射地颤抖。经纪人姐姐递过来的是最新的娱乐周刊。

冬天太冷。

凑崎刚刚进入有暖气的休息室，温暖的空气“嘶嘶”舔舐着发红的关节，瞬间迟钝得麻痹。在休息室的一隅，周围吵吵嚷嚷中还夹杂着装作不经意间投递的视线。她迟疑了几秒，说是戒备，不如说正是没有对眼前的这个人有所防备所以才低低垂着头，睫毛颤动的样子显出了比平时要柔软许多的模样。

不过失态也是一瞬间的事。

娱乐周刊的版面的标题赫然印着鲜红大字——

“当红女偶像男友一事反转！”

“前男友竟然是因为拿了杂志报酬前去骚扰。”

凑崎粗略地扫了几眼，报导中关于她前男友破产和之前曝光这件事的杂志社的通讯记录罗列得清清楚楚。

是有人特地去调查了此事吧？

“我想先去换衣服，报纸留着一会儿再看。”

“好，待会儿我们还要回公司，我就先替你收着了。”

凑崎脑子里掠过四、五个人，可答案似乎是唯一的。从在保姆车上闭目养神到她心中呼之欲出的答案正站在面前的时候，凑崎才发觉她又好久没见到名井了。

连同她清冷却不寡淡的香水味，关于这个也忘记询问了。

“可以的话，凑崎桑到我的办公室一趟吧。”

“嗯。”

她心想虽然是总经理的千金，但同是也是现任大学生，怎么大小姐有事没事还爱跑自家公司甚至有单独的办公室。

当然，除去这些，她最想问的其实是，既然经常来公司，为什么不见见她呢？

“凑崎桑想要茶还是咖啡呢？少喝一点咖啡比较好。”

“既然都已经决定了，就不需要问我了吧。”

凑崎坐在真皮沙发上，看着眼前人稍稍仰起了头，目光投放在柜子里的茶叶罐上，却没有了下一步的动作。

“你误会了”，名井说，“这只是一个建议，真正要选择什么我都会尊重你”。

“那就茶吧。”

善于发起伶牙俐齿攻击的偶像没有接过话头或是像以往那样抛出狡猾的诱饵，她百无聊赖地摇晃着小腿。可是无论试图转移视线到什么其他装饰物上，最终都按捺不住去看名井。

年下似乎是特意停下动作等她。待到捕捉到了如此行径，名井的眸子里明显带上了笑意。

放在茶几上的杯子里呼呼冒着热气，茶叶都还蜷曲着没有伸展开，名井就被凑崎扯住了袖子。

“名井南，你今天叫我来，只是为了喝茶吗？”

许是临近了黄昏的天色染着暗红色的光芒，凑崎的耳际也攀上了相似的颜色。

“不算是”，年下顺势坐到了她旁边，“最近我都有些事情，告一段落了就想见凑崎桑，而且我想你搞不好也有在想我。”

“你真是当代傲慢大学生的代表……”

名井张了张嘴，想要解释什么，又没能想到合理的说辞，然后肩膀就压上了重量，并不能算重的，只是凑崎的额头抵着她的肩膀，花了些力气往下压。

“凑崎桑”，她顿了顿说，“纱夏，下一次不会发生这种事”。

名井的声音很轻柔，却意外的沉稳，让人不由自主地想要去相信。凑崎停下了略微孩子气的举动，伸出手环住了对方的脖子。

“虽然这次是别人蓄意干的，但我并不是那么那么没有污点的偶像，你明明知道吧。”

“我只是想保护你。”

名井摸着她的头，手指穿过发丝，被弄得有点儿痒的人缩着肩膀的样子未免可爱过头了，还有粉红色的耳廓不可避免地暴露在自己面前。

就像什么呢？

害羞得想要藏起红了的脸，打地洞钻进去的鼹鼠。

“你笑什么？”

“就是觉得凑崎桑可爱，从第一次见面的时候就觉得可爱。”

“富家子弟果然都油嘴滑舌的。”

如果说现在的姿势有什么不方便的话，果然是因此就看不到名井的反应。只要不开口，便没有办法及早应对下一步。

对方没有说话，光是挪动了下身子，嘴唇轻轻蹭碰过凑崎的头发和额角。身上那种熟悉的香气更加紧密地环绕住了她。

“还有很多油嘴滑舌的话，以后可以慢慢对你说。”

她陷入了一个结结实实的拥抱。

但名井也只是抱着她。

年下其实冒出的许多话语都浪漫而煽情，诚然凑崎无从考究对方是不是有这个自觉。

最好是不要。

她没有办法抵制住自己慢慢向名井靠近的心。如若有衡量一个人心意的天平，那么她定然能听到摇晃后倾斜的声音。

其实还是没有办法押上所有的在这段不可思议的感情，凑崎只能好整以暇地收纳对名井的心动，然后等到什么时候、到真正可以在一起的时候。

何况名井说，请凑崎桑再等她一会儿。

她因此有了模模糊糊的没能完全定型的猜测，当然如果换作其他人的话，不切实际的想法早就被自己掐断了。

可换作无邪又狡猾的名井大小姐，可能试着去相信下也不是什么坏事吧……

和凑崎分别后，名井登上了论坛，切进页面果然有很多关于今天的讨论贴子。关于评价虽然不是一边倒，但开始出现很多认为这件事上凑崎单纯是作为受害者的发言。

还远远不够，下次绝对不要出现任何类似的报道才是。

名井这样想，边把鞋子放在鞋架上。大衣的表面浸染了外面的寒意，捏在手里时她才发现林娜琏也在。

青梅竹马的姐姐没有露出标志性的大兔牙，情绪显然没有平时高涨，所以名井一开始并没有注意到她。

“怎么办、平井桃跟我说，她要为了这件事负责起来，要跟经纪人说准备毕业什么的。”

“娜琏姐姐果然是骗平井桑的吧，明明喝得一团烂醉，怎么可能发生别的事。”

名井仿佛看到对方的兔子耳朵立马耷拉下来，如果有的话。

林娜琏双手环着膝盖，姿势也像极了蹲在草地上的兔子。

“坦白之后，她会不会讨厌我嘛？”

“说不定，呜哇，娜琏姐姐不要哭。”

名井知道最近林娜琏和心仪的小偶像打得火热，大有难以收敛的架势，那么平井多少有考虑过各种状况吧，就算对方看起来不那么聪明的样子。

自己任性的姐姐的玩笑稍微过火了点吧？

基于此，名井难得没有给予完全温柔的回应。

可是林娜琏撇了撇嘴，眼睛里结结实实蓄满了眼泪。于是名井便一下子软了语气。

“好了好了，娜琏姐姐现在就去跟平井桑道歉吧，她肯定会原谅你的。”

“为什么？”

“嗯……因为平井桑喜欢你呀。”

“小南就不喜欢我嘛？”

看吧，林娜琏马上就开始得寸进尺了。想到偶像团体ace今后的遭遇，名井南不禁担心起对方来，边抵挡住了试图亲上来的林娜琏。“为什么、为什么”，对方的的眼神里分明透露着这样的讯息。

她轻轻叹了一口气，然后向林娜琏坦白——

“因为我有喜欢的人了。”

08

“南原来以前谈过恋爱啊。”

恋爱，是有过的。

关于这点名井没有特意瞒着凑崎，但是对方是怎么知道的？

当然，名井无从知晓是林娜琏和平井桃和好的期间，絮絮叨叨不小心就出卖了她，而平井桃又唧唧呱呱地跑去告诉凑崎纱夏。

真是让人头疼。

前阵子林娜琏哭丧着脸告诉她，“桃酱说这段时间都不要见面”、“彼此冷却一下”之类的云云。虽然很难想象平井桃会说这么高级的话，但名井还是好好安慰了林娜琏，并且希望小小的玩笑不要造成两人间的裂痕。

结果没过几天她们就见面了，粘腻的程度较以往更甚。名井南到现在还记得清清楚楚当时林娜琏复述平井桃的话——

“不见面不行啦。”

“这到底是对你的惩罚还是我的？”

恋爱真的会让笨蛋无师自通，也会令聪明人变成傻瓜，最后殊途同归于是就在一起了。

都说山谷里的星星格外明亮，这里的天空似乎能像幕布一样垂落到眼前，伸手能摘到星星。风是凉的，所以把自己裹得跟大白熊那样的凑崎相较以往显得些许笨拙，至少狡猾要褪去一大半。

她的语气淡淡的，埋在围巾里闷闷的，听不出什么意味。

青春期的恋爱大多是悸动的心理所致，会偷偷在图书馆的角落里接吻，校园的一隅牵手，诸如此类的，比起未来或是对错的权衡，更多的只是“我想这么做”罢了。

仔细想来，收下的隔壁班同学的情书果然是太草率了。喜欢，是有一点的。而到底是牵手还是接吻或是更高的层面，因为高中时期的感情混混沌沌，难以分辨。对方是女孩子这点其实也不是能马上接受的，因为嗅着的对方身上的香味甜美、说话带着泣音，没有第一时间产生厌恶的情绪而已。

“名井同学”，那个人起初称呼她，嗓音很甜。在社团活动时经常偷偷看她跳芭蕾舞，会第一时间递上水瓶。

同样安静的人之间或许有某种磁场，不在于对话的次数，光是待着久了便形成习惯。甚至喜欢上这样舒适的相处方式。

“后来呢、你很喜欢她吗？”

“或许是有点喜欢，但是我始终觉得太草率了，就只顾着因为想要待在一起就开始恋爱。”

凑崎的脸还是闷在围巾里，她新剪了刘海，被临冬的风吹得脸颊红扑扑的，从素净白皙中透出来，好不容易在冬天又长了些肉，又正好都长在两颊了。

让人想要去掐一掐。

名井想到了初见面时，掉落面包屑像松果满地滚的小松鼠一样可爱的偶像。

她不过是答话慢了点，回想时走神了会，因而错失了对方一瞬间鼓起腮帮的动作。撒娇什么的，才没有，这样的话未免过于小女生，凑崎意识到自己的行为，只是悄悄收起了动作。

“所以那个时候很快就分手了，凑崎桑很在意吗？”

“好冷。”

凑崎抖了抖，可是分明已经穿得厚重，全然不似冬天露胳膊露腿的敬业小偶像。有出道五年经历的大top自诩老油条，只有怕冷的特性是无论如何都改不掉了。

名井四下看了圈，周围没有别人。是组合里的外务，出来拍团综，算是新公司给的员工福利吧。凑崎不知道名井也会来，像是什么惊喜登场的客串嘉宾。对方安安静静随着工作人员身后俨然有了些领导派头了。

而她在凑崎面前站定的姿势依旧乖巧，讨论的都是工作上的事。末了附加上一句——

“下学期我会转到管理系。”

“你要接任公司？”

“别人我都不放心，凑崎桑，我想要自己保护你。”

年下的话好似纯白的梦境，闭上眼睛就会陷入其中。凑崎明知道的，在什么节点对方大致会给怎样的回应，抛出什么问题会招致怎样的答案。开始慢慢了解名井，对方编织的未来里一定有她。只不过是没有办法控制住自己为之心动。

假设是说“喜欢”，即便名井说了一百次，她也还是会心动。

就好比现在，年下的手指穿过她的指缝，然后牵引着往大衣的口袋里。手指细长的骨节看起来玉石般的，却意外的温暖。

“咚”，是踢了脚边石子的声音，还是她的心跳声？

凑崎只是不相信有人会把自己连同未来都愿意坦诚地交付给别人，可是对象是名井的话，她愿意尝试。

真是双标。从饭圈的词汇中挑挑拣拣，她想到了这个词汇。

“我呢，家里有一些债务，不过你不用担心，马上就可以还清了。”

“嗯，我相信凑崎桑。”

“之前有很喜欢我的女饭说过什么，想要因为纱夏酱加入组合之类的，虽然后来没有来，但是有推我的后辈加入之后跑过来说是因为凑崎桑才当偶像什么的，所以……”她顿了顿，想要看名井作何反应，发现对方只是认真地看着她，“我那个时候还以为南想要因为我加入组合，因为你肯定能够当偶像吧，比起要管理公司之类的。”

凑崎说话的语速真的很快。

名井好不容易在话语被风吹散前尽数捕捉。当队友的话确实可以站在最近的地方，在凑崎纱夏出事的时候，她有想过如果自己是和平井桃一样作为身边的人就火了。这样的想法只出现了一瞬，后来她想，不要发生就好了。

偶像是割掉翅膀来换取水晶鞋的职业，他们有好看的皮囊和沉重的枷锁。那么她便不能同样被绑住手脚。

“可是现在就算待在最近的地方，还是有很多没有办法的事”，名井说，“那我宁愿离凑崎桑不那么近，请凑崎桑再等等我吧”。

偶像会从组合毕业，也会从其他队友那毕业，唯独她想成长到可以一直和对方在一起的人。

凑崎的脸很小，虽然两颊长了些肉，嘟起嘴就鼓鼓囊囊的。也不是什么刻意的行为，或许是在名井面前渐渐开始展现出原本的面貌。她用手指来回刮着名井南的手心，挤在口袋里交握的地方奇异地生出了热。

“南真的很奇怪”，凑崎的手被对方握住之后，咬了咬唇，倒也没有反抗，乖乖地躺在名井的手心，“一般来说，谁都想索取什么，或者是要承诺之类的”。

为什么你就可以一个劲地把好的都给我？

她以为名井会再次重申“未来”或是“因为喜欢你”，可对方只是靠近了，甚至于鼻尖快要抵上凑崎的，她有这样的错觉，呼出的气息喷在嘴唇上很痒。

“那我可以先预支点什么吗？”

其实名井不过是小她一两岁，身上却全然没有社会气，干净的、青葱的气息。凑崎想要别开头，然后埋在对方的肩膀。

“对不起，纱夏”，名井说，“不是不向你索求，剩下的以后我也会以后连本带利要回来的”。

有露水滴在凑崎的脸上，划过嘴唇时她不自觉地抿了唇，所以刚开始唇瓣相贴时是夜露的味道，湿润的、冰凉凉的。然后是什么时候攀升了温度，露水也消失殆尽，可名井还是搂着她的腰，没有放开的意思。期间凑崎有偷偷睁开眼睛，视线内只有年下闭着的双眼和抖动的睫毛。

诚如仪式般虔诚的吻。

最后不知是有意还是无意朝着她的嘴唇吹了气的举动无疑又像是撩拨人的神经。

年下向来是沉默寡言，光是用行为告诉她——

我会向你索求。

像是这样的、或是更多的。

真是不得了，继油嘴滑舌之后，像是闷骚之类的词语也可以往对方身上套了。

而且她似乎对凑崎有点儿气息混乱的状态颇为满意，不然上翘的嘴角又是因为什么呢？

怎么样都觉得心有不甘。

凑崎往前捞了一把，轻轻拽住对方的领子，大衣表面的冷意揉进了她的掌心。

然后她轻轻咬了下名井的鼻尖。

“那我就期待了。”

不甘示弱的偶像小姐歪着头，把手臂背在身后。终于看到了对方露出初见时的害羞表情。

光是如此，就已经觉得有点儿幸福了。危险又糟糕。

就在未来，她决定，毕业的时候如果之后名井来接她，便把一切都交付给对方。

而现在，她也乐于享受等待结出果实前花朵焦急又甜蜜的感受。

她们离旅馆已经有些远了。

周围被山脉包围，除了抬头能看见夜空和星星，简直是与世隔绝的地方。

夜空离得很远，有星星若隐若现地闪烁着，然后从空中划落。

过了好一会儿，名井才犹豫着开口，似乎是怕对方觉得自己天真幼稚。

“其实每次有流星经过的时候，我都会许愿，从刚开始见到凑崎桑的开始，这样对方也喜欢我就好了。”

大概要用一万颗星星才能换取的愿望。

“笨蛋”，她们并排走着，凑崎小声嘟哝，“不要浪费一万颗星星，我来实现你的愿望不就好了”。

何况，天上的星星遥不可及，我们都是努力向彼此靠近的星星，总有一天会在一起。

星星番外

凑崎新挑染的发色是棕色带了点灰白，她的牙齿咬住下唇，由于嘴唇很薄，眼尾上翘，所以总显出些媚态。

但是下一幕的拍摄中，虽然是同样的妆容，她的眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，和共同拍摄的男性模特缠了一条围巾，笑容极具感染力，仿佛印在了布景上。

男性模特的动作稍许僵硬，被摄影师打趣了几句，凑崎主动挽上了对方的胳膊。年轻女性富有弹性的皮肤和勾人的香气弄得他几乎头昏眼花。也不是没有和好看的女孩子接触过，可是这次的拍档不同，说是妩媚吧，对方下一刻就鼓起了脸颊像小动物似的，更重要的是，没有性感姿势产生的低俗印象。

大概没有哪个男人会不被迷惑。

当然这是他之后想的，拍摄过程他除了像个十五、六岁男生一样就差没体现出脸红之外，只有极尽发挥多年的工作经验让自己看起来正常些。

没错，最多是表面上罢了。

拍摄完毕后，凑崎半弯着腰去看电脑里的成品，偶尔挑出几张用手机拍摄，歪着头使得蜷曲的长发弯向一边，露出了侧颈。

“凑崎桑……待会儿可以一起吃饭吗？”

男性模特合理怀疑自己舌头打结了，要不然怎么普通的邀约都说得结结巴巴的。

他看到和自己同龄的女人稍许惊讶的表情，然后她撇了眼门口处笑得意味深长。

“恐怕是不行呢。”

对方在句末加上了“残念”，亮晶晶的眼眸对上了他，很容易就令人去包容。

“这样啊，那下次……”

“纱夏，你还没有好吗？”

细腻的、彬彬有礼的声音飘进他的耳朵，他才意识到身边不知何时站了个人。面容固然是和声音同等柔和，气质却是偏冷。她穿着驼色大衣，直短发，比凑崎年龄要小上几岁的样子。

凑崎靠近了那个人，用小指去勾对方的手指，跟男模特说“有机会的话下次再见”。然后口中重复两个音节，仅仅是名字就念得像融化的麦芽糖般的。

“南”，她念了两次，“我们走吧”。

他才想起关于凑崎的花边新闻，和公司高层间的传闻。只是他不知道对方是年轻的女性……

名井没有同往常那样耐心地等在更衣室门口。

房间里的暖气和年下的沉默的态度将气氛搅得不清不楚。地板蒸腾着温和的暖意，扑腾扑腾地熏热了手脚。名井在外头冻得硬邦邦的大衣也柔和下来，但一言不发地贴上来还是让刚解开几颗扣子的凑崎吓了一跳。

睁大的眼睛毫无夸张得像杏仁，然后透过墙壁里镶嵌的镜子，凑崎看见了自己微醺的脸色和慢慢眯起的眼睛，当然还有名井已经褪去了初识时候的婴儿肥、愈发精致的弧度。那双眸子通常都是纯净不谙世事的模样，而除了头发蹭过她侧颈的动作在暖气的舔舐下挠得人心痒之外，凑崎看见了不一样的东西——

那是名为欲望的色彩。

更确切地说，是独占欲，目光掠过她的皮肤，如同能让冰块燃烧起来的温度。

“呼——”

凑崎长长地吐了一口气。惊慌？抗拒？不、比起这些的话……

“南莫非是吃醋了？”

她甜甜腻腻的声音在唇舌开始在肩膀上的巡礼中融化成糖水，没有忍耐而发出了嘤咛般的尾音。

年下无声地继续动作，手指环住了她的腰部。当然她知道现在的姿势不方便下一步的动作，大抵只是类似于宣告主权的行为。

“纱夏下次真的要跟那位出去吃饭吗？”

“那位？”

凑崎好笑地重复了遍称呼，装傻充愣得明显，还带着隐隐的笑意。不过她向来如此，也料定名井不会忍心有过度的行为。

但是真的很热。

一直保持被对方圈在怀里的姿势让她的皮肤慢慢变得红扑扑的，正想着要再继续一会儿，还是出声提醒该回家了。

出乎意料的是，名井歪过头，吮吸了下她的侧颈，水声模模糊糊的，在热意里几乎要发出“嗞”的声音。

“南？”

在凑崎的询问声中，名井稍稍调整了姿势，贴上了她的嘴唇。

“嗯……”

喉咙里细小的呻吟被堵住，皮肤上汗液迅速被蒸发，而热意通通堵在身体里，完全不会跑走，她看见了镜子里的自己。勉勉强强以扭曲的视角瞥见桃红色的脸颊和欲望攀升的眼睛。

比起觉得羞耻或是抗拒，她倒是更多的惊讶于年下真的会在这种场合下动手。

名井的手指非常灵巧。不管是打游戏的手速、或是不需要花多少时间便学了针织等方面上，现在更是深有体会。解开她纽扣的动作毫不含糊，最后伸进衣服贴上腰腹让凑崎颤栗了下。分开了唇瓣后，她不得不倚靠着名井喘气，身体素质而言，实在是无可奈何的事。

不知什么时候姿势就调转成双手环住名井了。

“纱夏是在向我投怀送抱吗？”

年下终于放下略微别扭又冷硬的姿态，吻了吻凑崎布上了薄汗的额头。

“我倒是不介意。”

凑崎好不容易顺过气，眨了眨眼睛，但在名井再度贴过来时，她下意识地往后躲闪。

她自己对这个动作毫无意识，仿佛只是本能，天生对周围都保留有戒备之意。但名井抚过她肌肤的时候，凑崎贴了上去，在热意的蒸腾下，所有的动作变得细致而敏感。

镜子里的自己现在又是什么样的？

“在想什么？”

年下在她脖子上啃咬，留下了个齿痕，听见吸气声还是放松了力度，改用舌尖打着转。

“小南”，凑崎的气音带着蛊惑人的缠绵，让名井有点儿晕眩，她想可不能乖乖缴械投降——

“好喜欢你。”

结果很少向她表露心迹，却每次弄得人耳朵尖发红的现役杂志模特嘟嘟囔囔地说。

为什么在偶像毕业之后选择当杂志模特，名井问她的时候，凑崎避重就轻地说至少想先干几年轻松点的工作。

“这样子不是太狡猾了嘛。”

年下把脑袋埋到对方的肩窝，凑崎脖颈到肩膀的线条好看得不像话，和鼻梁同样有种危险的精致感。名井用脑袋蹭了蹭肩膀，声音很闷，说着“凑崎桑真的太狡猾了”。虽然年龄上有着差距，但她向来是沉稳可靠的。该怎么说呢，交往后反而有时会表露年下该有样子。

大概是在撒娇吧。

瞬间从孤冷的小狼化身为犬系的样子。凑崎被解开衣服露出的皮肤和内衣还紧紧贴着对方的大衣，不太舒服的触感让她挪了挪身子。

不上不下的感觉让她主动蹭了蹭对方。

“我记得南以前可不是这样的。”

凑崎看见自己说话冒出的白气。

“嗯……我是越来越贪心了。”

名井的手贴着她的裙子钻进来，说话间的气息尽数埋进皮肤。

热。

在被热气和欲求淹没的感官里，凑崎弓起了背，紧紧绷着身子。

最后一点一点慢慢回来的意识中，名井吻了吻她的额头。

更衣室的木凳像是被烘烤似的暖烘烘的。

她们花了不少时间才出去，被还在现场的经纪人姐姐吐槽了几句。而此前的男性模特居然还等在那儿，欲言又止的样子。

名井挑了挑眉，她还攥着凑崎的手，慢慢地转化成十指相扣的姿势。虽然大概事后又要被经纪人姐姐调笑几句，但名井还是侧过身，嘴唇若有若无地擦过凑崎沾着洗发水味道的还有点未干的头发。头发之下隐隐可见的吻痕也暴露在空气里。

“抱歉，我们先走了”，名井说。尽管温和，却不知怎么的气压有点低。

他看见年轻的女模特顺势歪着头靠在了对方身上。

大概凑崎的花边新闻不只是八卦而已吧，他后知后觉地想道。


End file.
